The Blue Diamond
by gwenhwyvar43
Summary: When the famous actor Duo Maxwell is threatened by an unknown source, only world renowned detective agency Zero, Inc. and it's P.I.s can help him. Chapter 3 up!!
1. The Begining

The Blue Diamond  
  
By gwenhwyvar43  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Hollywood. I do own Anna. Yeah… that's it.  
  
Warnings: Blood, violence, maybe gore in later chapters. A little language. Oh, it's AU.  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One- The Beginning  
  
The man ran furiously, his feet pounding on the moss-covered earth. His breath came in ragged gasps, fighting for the oxygen he desperately needed. Behind him he could hear the crunching of leaves, but not from his own two feet. No, they were from the-  
  
"CUT!!"  
  
"Now what?" the previously running man asked, not even winded.  
  
"The sound of the leaves were off with the visuals," said the director, a woman of about thirty-five who wore her hair in two twisted pony tails. "We're going to have to reset the sound bites again."  
  
The before mentioned man, who was an actor by the way, sighed in exasperation. "Sally, you know that takes forever!"  
  
"Sorry Duo, but it has to be done. We need to get that scene right. Go and rest in your dressing room or something if you don't want to wait out here."  
  
"Okay, fine. See you in half an hour?" Sally nodded and turned back to her mini TV while Duo started walking to his room.  
  
*I don't see why they just can't add in the sound later or something. * Duo thought. *It takes too long this way. *  
  
"Hey Duo!" shouted an assistant. " You've got mail!!"  
  
Duo turned back to the young girl and took the letter from her out- stretched hand. " Thanks Anna." Anna didn't answer as she had already left to do another job.  
  
Sighing, Duo went into his dressing room where he shut and locked the door behind him. *Definitely better dressing rooms this time. Not like when I did that one with the giant pimple- villain. Ew. * Shuddering at the thought of such an icky movie, and glad he was done with that particular one, Duo sat down in his comfy recliner and opened the letter.  
  
He wasn't expecting what he saw.  
  
It was an animal's head, probably from a rat, and next to it in the envelope was a folded up piece of paper. Grimacing at the gruesome head, Duo gingerly picked out the note.  
  
1 Duo Maxwell-  
  
You stole my life. Now I will steal yours. Just like I stole this mouse's.  
  
You will pay for what you have done.  
  
Look behind you.  
  
  
  
He didn't want to, but his curiosity got the better of him. Slowly turning he saw…  
  
  
  
Well? Should I continue it? It'll probably a few chapters long. But you must review and tell me what you think of it so far!! I don't want have to bribe you!! 


	2. A Not Nice Picture

The Blue Diamond  
  
By gwenhwyvar43  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own Jonathan.  
  
Warnings: Blood, gore, icky stuff, slight language. AU  
  
Notes: Yaaaaaaay!!! Reviews!!! You guys have no idea how much I love it when people review my stuff!! I'm glad you like the story so far! Here's chapter two!  
  
*thoughts*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two- A Not Nice Picture  
  
He didn't want to, but his curiosity got the better of him. Slowly turning he saw…  
  
A picture of himself and his family taped onto the door. Nothing unusual there. Duo had put it up there so he wouldn't forget his parents and sister's faces while filming. But then he noticed it.  
  
Blood.  
  
Blood was dripping slowly from the edges of the picture, smearing over his loved one's faces.  
  
Duo felt sick.  
  
He ran from the dressing room, stumbling towards the small bathroom located across the hall. He retched, throwing up his lunch and most likely his breakfast too.  
  
"Duo? Are you okay?"  
  
Duo recognized the voice. He washed his mouth out with the help of the sink and then opened the door to reveal his manager, Jonathan Mosley.  
  
"Hey Duo. Are you okay buddy?" Jonathan asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes…no. Something happened." replied Duo weakly.  
  
"Geez, you better tell me."  
  
Duo nodded and then proceeded to tell Jonathan what happened, starting with the break, and ending with the bloodied picture.  
  
"Oh my God…" said Jonathan, when Duo had finished. " We better go tell Sally."  
  
"Alright."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
When the two finished telling Sally Po what happened she immediately stood up. "We're going to call the police."  
  
"No, please don't! It's really nothing, just a joke or something." pleaded Duo. He really didn't want any more publicity before the movie came out.  
  
Sally looked at him hard before finally nodding. "Fine, but if something like this happens again, you come to me or Jonathan or Rashid."  
  
Duo nodded his agreement. Rashid was the head security guard. He would take care of things if they got out of hand.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, after they had finally gotten the scene done and over, Duo changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. Closing his eyes, he slept soundly, despite the event earlier today.  
  
It was unfortunate he was such a deep sleeper. The figure out side Duo's window didn't seem to think so, however.  
  
Crouching when Duo stirred, a glinting came from the figure's hand.  
  
*Now, Duo Maxwell, your time has come*  
  
The figure slowly opened the window and crept in. Standing over Duo, the mysterious stranger raised his arm, showing the knife in his hand, poised over Duo breathing form….  
  
*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
No, don't worry it's not a deathfic. Sorry about the cliffhanger again, but I gotta keep you interested! *innocent look* Next chapter, a fight! And we finally meet the private eyes of Zero, Inc! Yay! Review! 


	3. The Nurse From Hell

The Blue Diamond  
  
By gwenhwyvar43  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, blah blah blah. I do own Jonathan, Anna, the psycho, and the nurse.  
  
Warnings: Some blood, fighting in this chapter, slight language.  
  
Notes: Wow! The third chapter!! You get to meet the Zero, Inc. detectives in this one, plus there's fighting. More at the bottom.  
  
*thoughts*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three- The Nurse From Hell  
  
The figure slowly opened the window and crept in. Standing over Duo, the mysterious stranger raised his arm, showing the knife in his hand, poised over Duo breathing form….  
  
That was the instant Duo woke up.  
  
Both people were in shock, staying still. That is, until the figure in black plunged down the knife.  
  
Duo quickly rolled to the side, but still received a gash in his side. Breathing heavily with pain, Duo rolled off the bed onto the floor, but wasn't prepared for the attacker's kick to his stomach.  
  
Blinded with pain, Duo recognized an old feeling. He swept out his leg, catching the attacker by surprise. The unknown one fell down hard, catching himself with his hand. Unfortunately an audible crack was heard and the figure gasped in pain.  
  
"Yeah, not so fun is it?" snarled Duo, punching the figure in his masked face. The attacker then knocked Duo down again and ran for the window, jumping outside and running away.  
  
"Hey wait!" called Duo feebly. The pain and blood loss was catching up to him. "Wait…" he cried once more, albeit weaker than before. Then darkness claimed him.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Duo awoke suddenly. *Funny, this doesn't feel like my bed. * Looking around, he realized he was in a hospital bed in a hospital. He only had time to wonder weakly how the heck he got there when Sally and Jonathan came in.  
  
"Oh God, Duo. How are you feeling?" asked Sally. She was gnawing he bottom lip in worry. Jonathan didn't look much better. He was pale and was biting his fingernails, something he only does when extremely nervous.  
  
"I'm fine you two! Just a little scratch, that's all." Duo smiled at them reassuringly.  
  
"A little scratch my ass! Duo, you lost tons of blood!" cried Sally in exasperation. This was just like Duo, trying to keep his friends from worrying when they had a right to be doing so. Duo just shrugged.  
  
" It's a good thing Anna came by your hotel room when she did." Jonathan said quietly. Duo was one of his best clients, not to mention one of his best friends. The thought of losing Duo made Jonathan feel like ripping his heart out and frapping in a blender.  
  
"Anna?" asked Duo in confusion. "What was she doing there?"  
  
"Apparently she was going to give you some donuts or something, she never did quite say." said Sally thoughtfully.  
  
"Donuts!! Did you bring me some?" Duo asked hopefully.  
  
Sally looked at him sternly. "Of course we didn't. You're supposed to get better, not pig out on junk food."  
  
Duo looked at her with hurt puppy eyes. "But I'll heal faster with sugar in my system!"  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"Will too."  
  
"Will not."  
  
"Will too."  
  
"Will not."  
  
"Will TOO!!."  
  
"Will NOT!!"  
  
"Enough!" yelled Jonathan, glaring at the both of them. "I think it's time for us to leave Sally. Duo needs his rest." Duo pouted while Sally sighed melodramatically and left in a huff. Jonathan rolled his eyes and left too, but not before saying goodbye to his friend.  
  
Left to his own mind, Duo began to wonder why Anna had come over to his house. *It's not like we're really close or anything. I'll have to ask her about it later. *  
  
Sighing softly, Duo fell asleep.  
  
Only to be woken up by a nurse. With a needle. Pointing at him. *Oh God… needles* Shuddering, he inched away from the Nurse From Hell.  
  
"Stay." The nurse said. Duo fleetingly thought about trying to run away, but considering he had a huge gash in his side still, and the nurse herself looked like she ate steroids for breakfast, he decided against it.  
  
"What's that thing for anyway?" he asked, hoping to deter her from jabbing that thing in his arm.  
  
"Tetanus." Obviously she wasn't a fan of words. "Now hold still."  
  
Duo cringed s the needle came closer to his skin…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh shit Jonathan! What are we going to tell Duo?" Sally was almost in tears. She and Jonathan had gone back to the studio to check on how the rest of the crew and actors were doing when they happened to look in Duo dressing room. It was torn apart, papers lying haphazardly on the floor, posters ripped to shreds. Even Duo's costumes had been ruined, stained with something that looked suspiciously like blood.  
  
"I dunno Sally." Jonathan sighed. He sure wasn't expecting to see this, especially after Duo had gotten attacked. "I think maybe we should call the police."  
  
"But Duo said that he didn't want to." Said Sally tearfully. She was still shook up about finding the room in such disarray.  
  
"Hm." Jonathan thought for a while. Then he got an idea-"Maybe we could call in someone who would keep this whole thing quiet!"  
  
"You mean like private detectives?"  
  
"Exactly. I know someone who might help."  
  
Sally nodded. "Let's do that then. But we should tell Duo."  
  
"Uh, how about we wait until after we call the detectives? Duo might be more willing to agree if we already hired them."  
  
Sally nodded her agreement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ugh, I don't know how that happened!! I was gonna put the rest of the pilots in this chapter!! I swear! T-T  
  
I know! How 'bout I give you guys a chance to get put in the story? Okay, all you gotta do is answer this riddle!  
  
~The maker doesn't want it; the buyer doesn't use it; and the user won't see it. What is it? ~  
  
If you can answer this riddle correctly, then you get put in my story "The Blue Diamond," and you also get to name the chapter of the one you're in. Sound good? Just send me an e-mail with your answer all right?  
  
I really am sorry about not putting the others in this chapter. But they'll MOST DEFINETLY be in chapter 4. ^-^ 


End file.
